


Colors

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet moments afterwards is the best part. It's the reason he keeps returning. Or so Merlin tells himself. (Set around season four, canon AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> The result of listening to too much Halsey and Lykke Li.

The quiet moments afterwards is the best part. It's the reason he keeps returning.

A light sheen of sweat coats her body and her breathing is relaxed. Cheeks flushed a deep pink, hair tangled and spread over his chest, eyes closed in bliss. Morgana has never looked more beautiful.

He's afraid to break the spell. Afraid to move, to speak, to even breathe. The silence is strangely comforting, especially since it allows him to hear her heart beat so clearly. _Is it the magic?_ He wonders.

Is it their magic that brings them impossibly close, lets him inside her mind and her inside his? Of course it is, how silly to even speculate.

Somewhere in between all the gasping and kissing and _biting,_ their magic crackles between them like fireworks and flows out of every limb, every pore, every hair strand until it's so interconnected they couldn't tear it apart even if they wanted to.

He can chase her thoughts, feel her joy and sorrow like it's his own, her emotions like colors behind his eyelids. Blood red anger, black pit of regrets, grey emptiness. And then there's the white hope, light blue flutters of delight and finally, yellow contentment. Afterwards, the only thing he can sense is the yellow contentment. And _that_ makes him happier than he'll ever admit to her.

His palm closes around her hip bones, tugging her over to his side so that their bodies are pressed together beneath the sheets. Nose to nose, he can see a soft smile play across her lips. Merlin wants to capture it in a kiss and keep it forever. He sighs.

This would be so much easier if it was only their magic that bound them together and held them like two magnets, refusing to let the other go even when both sides were harshly being pulled in different directions. It's more than that though. No matter how hard he tries, he can't resist. But neither can she. Morgana can act as much as she likes during the daylight but at midnight when the masks carefully put in place falls away, he's pleased to see she is just as weak as he is.

A laugh bubbles out of his chest at the thought and her eyes finally snap open. Bewitching green eyes, with flecks of gold glowing lazily in her irises. He could study that unique color for hours. But all too soon she closes them again and tucks her head under his chin. Pressing open mouthed kisses against his collar bones she lets him know that she has no intention of going back to sleep now that he has woken her up. And Merlin doesn't mind in the least.

He flips her over to lie on her back, one hand tangled in her locks and the other ghosting all over her body, feather light touches that frustrate her to no end. Lips brushing over her breast, thumbs digging into her hips. His teasing is making her angrier by the minute. The yellow is slowly being replaced by tinges of crimson and he'll be damned if he lets that happen. So he loses himself in her once more.

Merlin doesn't understand how they can manage to be so volatile and tender at the same time. Sharp nails drag down his back but her mouth is soft and yielding under his own. Morgana's chest is littered with marks from his teeth but his hands are gentle as he twines their fingers together. They share a smile, sweet and sinister.

He can lie as much as he wants to himself but deep down he knows he doesn't keep returning just for the quiet moments after the violent love making. It's not only the yellow contentment. He wants every part of her, all her reds, blues, purples and greens. And he'll give her everything he has in return.


End file.
